The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to reduced windage fastener assemblies for the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known to have structures that define internal flow passages and other structures (e.g. rotor discs) that move or rotate about a central axis. A variety of fasteners are utilized to connect the various structures and typically protrude into the flow passages and/or project outward from the rotating structures. Such fastener projections from moving parts and/or fastener obstructions into flowpaths creates excessive windage and or drag that hinders engine performance.